


Snow Fight

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty) Fics; Day 1Adam and Amelia have a small fight.Warnings: Angst, injury, NSFW, fingering, oral, smut, fluff





	Snow Fight

“FUCK YOU, ADAM SACKLER!” Amelia screamed as she slammed the door behind her, storming down the stairs of her apartment building to the front door.  
“Amelia!” Adam yelled as he quickly ran after her. He caught up with her on the first landing and grabbed her elbow to stop her.  
She angrily pulled away. “Goddamnit, you are such a thickheaded asshole! Leave me the fuck alone!”  
“God fucking damn it, Amelia just stop!” Adam yelled as he grabbed her arms again as she started to walk away to try and stop her from leaving.  
Amelia pulled free again and held up her hands to get Adam away. “I said fuck off!”  
Amelia stormed down the stairs and out the front door, Adam trailing behind her. He had a feeling she was going to relapse and he’d never forgive himself if he let her do it.  
Just as Amelia stepped onto the front steps, her left foot went flying out from under her. She landed hard on her butt and slide down the flight of stairs, stopping on the bottom step.  
“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!” she screamed in frustration as she slammed her fists onto the step next to her.  
“Shit, are you alright, kid?” Adam asked her as he rushed to help her up.  
Amelia pulled away from him as she seethed in anger. She shot him a warning glare. She went to stand up but got a shooting pain in her right ankle in return.  
“FUCK!” she yelled in pain and punched the cement post next to her on the stoop. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry in a mix of anger, frustration, and pain.  
Adam wordlessly sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her, bracing himself for her to push him away.  
Amelia just continued to cry. She eventually buried her face in Adam’s large chest as she continued to sob, wrapping her arm around his chest. Adam just let her continue to cry.  
“My ass is starting to get cold,” Adam casually said.  
Amelia managed to laugh through her tears. “Mine too,” she said with a weak smile. “Least it not hurting anymore.”  
It was Adam’s turn to smile. He gently took Amelia’s left hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. Amelia rested her head on his shoulder.  
Soon, a light snow began to fall, dusting the already snowy area with a powdering of snow.  
“Can you stand on your ankle?” Adam asked.  
Amelia tried to stand up. Pain shot through her ankle. “Fuck,” She hissed. Yeah, standing was out of the question.  
Adam wordlessly got up and picked up Amelia bridal style, making sure her right ankle was somewhat protected. Amelia wrapped her arms around Adam’s neck and rested her head on his left shoulder.  
Adam carried her inside and up to her studio apartment. He laid her down onto the blue couch, her feet on the ottoman; he helped her out of her coat and boots.  
Amelia shimmied out of jeans, careful to avoid hitting her injured ankle.  
Adam returned with an ice pack and first aid kit. He propped up Amelia’s ankle on a pillow and gently placed the ice pack on it.  
Amelia weakly smiled her thanks as Adam covered her lower half up with a blanket. He took her right hand and began to clean the cuts on her knuckles.  
“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” she said as Adam wrapped up her hand.  
“Don’t be,” he said. “I was an ass.”  
“Still doesn’t make it ok that I said what I did.”  
Adam just shrugged his wide shoulders as he finished. He went to put away the kit but Amelia pulled him back down on the couch. She rested her head in his lap. Adam rested his left hand on her shoulder, his thumbs caressing her skin.  
“God, I’m such a fuck up,” Amelia moaned as she started to cry again.  
“Hey, come on, you’re not a fuck up,” Adam said as he stroked her chestnut hair with his right hand. “Shit if anyone’s a fuck up, kid, it’s me.”  
“You’re sweet, babe, but trust me, you are definitely not a fuck up.”  
“Yes I am,” Adam replied. “I can’t begin to tell you how many times I’ve relapsed or how many times I’ve pissed someone off. Shit, I’m surprised I haven’t run you off.”  
Amelia managed a weak smile through her tears. She took Adam’s left hand and kissed it, tucking his arm under her chest.  
Adam leaned down and kissed her temple, playfully squeezing her left boob. Amelia let out a squeal of laughter.  
Adam chuckled as he hugged her close, planting a multitude of kisses on her face and lips as she continued to giggle. He lowered his hand and gently palmed her cloth covered crotch. He slowly caressed her folds through her panties.  
Amelia let out a moan as she kissed Adam’s lips. She reached up and threaded her hands in his soft shoulder-length hair; her sex started to become slick with moisture as Adam’s large fingers deftly stroked her.  
They breathlessly pulled apart and Adam helped Amelia to a sitting position on the couch. Amelia pulled her shirt off as he kneeled in between her legs. He palmed her pert bra-covered boobs in his hands as he deeply kissed her on the lips, devouring her with an animalistic need. He reluctantly pulled away, leaving a trail of soft kisses down her chest and stomach, stopping at the hem of her black underwear.  
Adam gently pulled Amelia’s legs so her ass was resting on the edge of the couch; Amelia leaded back, resting against the back of the couch. Adam slowly pulled off Amelia’s panties as Amelia nibbled on her lower lip in anticipation. Adam spread her legs and kissed her right inner thigh, slowly inching closer to Amelia’s moist pussy with each soft kiss. Once he reached the juncture of her thighs, without missing a beat, he licked her essence with one fell swoop of his tongue.  
“Oh, Adam,” Amelia softly moaned as his tongue lapped her labia. She threaded her fingers in his raven locks, her fingertips brushing against his scalp lovingly.  
Adam lifted Amelia’s legs and rested her knees over his elbows, allowing him to get a better angle to orally pleasure her. He grazed his fingers over the skin of her hips as he increased his licking, ever so often adding his lips to pepper soft yet hungry kisses to her moist vagina.  
Amelia’s breathing started to become pants of lust as Adam unabashedly gave her the best oral fucking she had ever had. It sent waves of bliss throughout her body; she had never experienced any like this.  
Suddenly, Adam began to focus on the nub at the top of her opening. He flicked his tongue over the tiny bud causing Amelia to subconsciously buck her hips up and into Adam’s face.  
“Ah, she groaned as she gripped handfuls of Adam’s hair, arching her back in pleasure.  
Adam just continued to lick and suck at Amelia’s clit. He feverishly devoured it like it was the first meal he had had in ages.  
“Oh fuck, oh Adam, I’m… I’m gonna come. I’m… I’m… OHHHHHHHHH!” Amelia screamed as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her body shuddered. She collapsed against the back of the sofa, panting as her orgasm washed over her.  
Adam wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and kissed Amelia deeply on the lips, cupping her face gently in his hands as he savored her taste. Amelia pulled his t-shirt over his head as she moaned into his lush lips. She then blindly undid his jeans, pulling them off him, the garment sliding to the floor; Adam undid her bra, freeing her pert breasts. Amelia stroked his cock through his underwear, the organ quickly becoming hard.  
It was Adam’s turn to moan. “Fuck,” he breathed as Amelia caressed his dick. God, he wanted to fuck her so fucking bad.  
He freed his erection and positioned it at Amelia’s entrance, eager to thrust deep into her.  
“Wait,” Amelia meekly said. “I want to ride your cock. Can I?”  
Adam nodded. Although he often liked to be the one in control, he really loved it when Amelia rode him. There was something about looking up at her while she was on top of him, the way her breasts bounced as she rode him. It was the most erotic thing ever.  
They repositioned themselves so Adam was sitting on the couch and Amelia was straddling his lap. She positioned Adam’s cock at her opening and ever so slowly, lowered herself onto his sex, softly moaning as his penis burrowed deep into her. Amelia rested a moment, allowing herself time to adjust to the girth of his length. Adam just rubbed her back as he savored the feeling of his cock buried in her, letting her take all the time she needed.  
After a few moments, Amelia slowly rocked her hips, Adam’s penis sliding in and out of her with the help of her juices.  
“Shit your pussy is so fucking tight,” Adam murmured as Amelia bounced, her hands threaded in his hair. “I swear it’s like your sweet little cunt was made just for me.”  
“It was,” Amelia responded with her sultry smirk. “It was made all for you, for you to fuck, to stick your wonderful cock into and make me come over and over, for you to come into. It’s all yours.”  
“What about these pretty tits? Are they mine too?” Adam asked as he reached up and palmed Amelia’s left boob in his hand, his large fingers caressing her nipple.  
“Yes,” Amelia replied. “Everything is yours. I’m yours.”  
“You are,” Adam murmured with a devilish grin. “You’re my little slut, my beautiful princess. And I’m yours. My perfect, gorgeous queen.”  
“And you’re my handsome, perfect, wonderful king. I love everything about you. The way your cock feels in me, the way you touch me, the way you make me come. Everything.”  
“Are you gonna come for me?” Adam asked as Amelia quickened her pace.  
Amelia nodded as she breathlessly rode Adam’s erection.  
“Are you gonna show me you pretty come face?”  
“Yes,” Amelia managed. “Oh fuck yes. Oh yes! Oh shit!”  
Amelia bucked her hips harder.  
“That’s it,” Adam coaxed her breathlessly. “Come for me, my little slut. Come for me.”  
“I’m coming, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna… Ohhhh!”  
For the second time, Amelia’s body shook as her orgasm erupted. She let out a half scream half moan as she came and came hard. Adam soon followed, squirting his come deep inside her with a grunt.  
Amelia rested her forehead on Adam’s shoulder, panting as they both came down from the high of their climaxes.  
Adam wrapped his arms tightly around Amelia, never wanting to let go of her. He planted a kiss on her temple. “I fucking love you, Amelia Dawson,” he said.  
Amelia kissed him on the lips in response. She pulled away, her blue eyes locking with Adam’s golden brown ones. “I fucking love you, Adam Sackler.”


End file.
